herofandomcom-20200223-history
Annelotte Kreutz
Annelotte Kreutz is the leader of the Rebellion Army. Originally she was a member of the Knights of Margrave Kreutz, known as the strongest order in the continent, and she is also the daughter of the Margrave. Distressed for the future of the continent where the war was spreading, she stood up with her little sisters-of-arms whom she met by fate. She is voiced by Aya Endo. Appearance Annelotte wears a ornate metal corset-shaped breastplate on her torso followed by a blue skirt with white ends, and a blue cloth wrap behind her. On her arms she has two full length arm-guards with blue cloth pauldrons, and on her legs she has a thigh-high metal boots. Personality Annelotte is a knight filled with pride and a sense of justice. She does make mistakes because of her clumsiness but she has the charisma to attract people with her influential figure that leads her friends. When she was younger, she was raised as a male so that she could be in line for the Kreutz throne. Abilities Annelotte fights with a lance and shield, and has the unique ability to summon Ambrosius, a demon horse from the underworld in her more serious battles. As a young person she still has much to learn, but is able to hold her own against most opponents. Her specialty is horseback fighting. She also has an inate ability to transform herself into a demon, heightening her powers to an entire new level, with her strength being enough to even break through Mirim's Hyper Vibration Armor vibration field. In this form she is known as the Possessed Knight. The accessory modeled after a head horse she wears is the crest of the Kreutz Knight Corps, an important object that she uses as a medium to summon the Netherworld horse Ambrosius. Ambrosius became her familiar after she summoned it once by chance as a child, and since then, he's come to help her whenever she's in trouble. The Grim Venus is an excellent sword that an ancestor from the Kreutz family obtained when he eradicated a demon from the Netherworld once. When Annelotte was young, she once touched his father's sword and revealed the weapon's magic ability of "turning from a sword to a spear" that nobody knew until then, surprising her father. Since then, her father had tried to convince Annelotte not to use its power indiscriminately. Gallery Annelotte Profile.jpg Annelotte_Kreutz.jpg Sir Annelotte.jpg Epic Annelotte.jpg Annelotte Sword.jpg Gold Annelotte with Aldra and her Demons.jpg Gold Annelotte with Horse.jpg 0d7866f1a35e5012b994c8fea62e0de6.jpg hobbyjapan_ueens_blade_rebellion_mini07.jpg 30de46e55c523d15db80e9455bda6329.jpg Megahouse annelotte01.jpg Hobbyjapan revolutech annelotte01.jpg Annelotte Mousepad.JPG Annelotte Figure Bikini.jpeg daibadi_annelotte01.jpg Annelotte Bikini.jpg Apron Aldra and Apron Annelotte.jpg Annelotte & Aldra.jpg Werbellia Freed.jpeg Annelotte and Liliana.jpg Annelotte and Tomoe.jpg ConAnnelotte.png Trivia *While being raised as a male, Annelotte went by the name Alphonse. *In her demon form she resembles her mother. *Her blue bikini is "Blue Knight Princess Infiltration Outfit". *She is Aldra's long lost sister. *Interestingly enough she and her sister Aldra both have names starting with an A. External links *Annelotte Kreutz in Queen's Blade Wiki *Annelotte Kreutz in Knights In Shining Armor Wiki *Annelotte Kreutz in Demons Wiki Category:Queen's Blade Heroes Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Related to Villain Category:Mature Category:Demons Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Elementals Category:Hybrids Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Determinators Category:Amazons Category:Bond Protector Category:Adventurers Category:Loyal Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Tragic Category:Nurturer